


The Bride Price

by Shusan



Category: Shall We Date? Ninja Love, Shall We date?: Ninja Love+
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, sort of happy feels inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shusan/pseuds/Shusan
Summary: There's a price to pay for everything . . . even love. And the choice is . . . is Nobukatsu Oda's love worth what she'd have to give up?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OdenOrochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdenOrochi/gifts).



> A short feels piece for Agas because she wanted a Puppy fic and I’m in a “rip your heart out” fluff sort of mood.
> 
> Partially inspired by: http://daeva-agas.tumblr.com/post/91933503523/sparkly-screentones-are-the-death-of-me-really-i

I watched Nobukatsu set his cup down with more force than usual from my hiding place inside the room.

I wasn’t supposed to be here, I knew that.

After all, I wasn’t his wife or concubine. As far as anyone knew, I was just his prisoner, his captive ninja princess to be used to help gain favor with Nobunaga and secure peace.  was a token trophy, nothing more, and I knew it.

And I was positive he knew I knew it, too. He never said I was as much, even after all of the weeks that I'd been in his castle, but then again, he didn't need to, either.

Despite the fact that we’d spent so much time together, and I’d _felt_ like we were growing closer, he had never said the words I’d wanted to hear. I'd thought maybe he might have felt the same, but he never said anything, and he’d only kissed me once.

And then he’d acted as if he never had…

It didn’t matter, though, I reminded myself, because he couldn’t marry me. I was just a poor temple girl, with no family or riches or power to offer him. There was nothing he could gain by marrying me that he didn't already have.

I wasn't going to pretend that he needed my love, either, whether he had it or not. Though the truth of the matter was that he'd already had it for quite some time…

“Consider this a request from your father,” one of the vassals stated, sipping his tea calmly. “The clan hopes you will prosper from the marriage to the princess in a month’s time.” He raised his cup and the other lords followed suit. “May your marriage bless you with many fine sons.”

Nobukatsu’s expression didn’t change. “I understand,” he said, and I winced at how stiff and flat his tone sounded. “My household shall be prepared to receive her.”

“It is a most advantageous marriage, my lord,” another vassal chimed in, raising his cup again with far more exuberance than the first one had. “I toast to your good fortune. The princess will offer you—”

“I know my duty,” Nobukatsu said flatly. “Leave; I have wedding preparations to make.”

“My lord, allow us to assist you—” yet another vassal spoke up, though he gave a hasty bow when Nobukatsu laughed dryly.

“I have had enough assistance in this wedding as it is,” Nobukatsu said humorlessly. “I don’t require any more.”

“But my lord—” the first vassal protested.

“Out!” Nobukatsu commanded, and even I was surprised at how much he resembled his father right then, from his tone down to his sudden scowl.

The vassals evidently knew Nobunaga well enough, too, to be terrified of the same look and tone from his son. They all immediately scurried out of the room so quickly, the rice paper walls vibrated throughout the room from the force.

“Well?” Nobukatsu asked gruffly a few moments later. “Do you plan to hide behind the painting all afternoon, woman?”

I flinched before slowly peeking out. I shuffled forward, head down, more afraid to look him in the eye than I'd ever recalled being before. He just sounded so _cold_ …

“Were you trying to spy?” he asked, beckoning me closer.

“Ah, well, I, ah, wasn’t really spying, but more like I was just sort of in here helping a maid clean and, well, then the vassals burst in here and everything and I-I hid because, well, I, ah—” I babbled as I dropped down to my knees in front of him.

“You heard everything,” he interrupted, frowning as he rested his hands on his knees.

I nodded, staring at the floor so he wouldn’t see how I was blushing in embarrassment. My feelings didn’t matter anymore, anyway. He was getting married, and then he’d be forever out of my reach.

It would be torture, to see him every day but never be able to touch him…

Maybe he would take pity on me and send me to another castle? Could I even ask that of him now?

Would he even do it?

“Tell me what you heard,” he ordered.

“Y-you’re getting married,” I answered, feeling my heart pang because saying the words made it feel all the more real. He never, _ever_ could be mine. “C-congratulations, my lord.”

I knew it was hopeless. No matter how much I wanted him, or loved him, he could never marry me. I was a poor temple girl with nothing to offer him but my love. And that wasn’t enough, I repeated to myself, as I tried to stop myself from the sudden urge to cry.

Of course he couldn’t marry me. His family would choose a far more advantageous bride for him, someone who could help him become a more powerful, successful lord.

I sniffed back my tears as I turned to leave.

Nobukatsu gripped my upper arm roughly. “Yes, I’m getting married,” he answered. “But I don’t care for her. I have grown to care for another who has reminded me of what it felt like to truly be a man.”

My eyes widened. “Y-you—” I choked on my hope.

“I love you,” he whispered, staring into my eyes. “And I know you feel the same,” he added, moving closer until our lips were nearly touching. “Let me…”

“B-but we can’t!” I protested instantly, turning my head. “You’re getting married!”

“She doesn’t matter. She never will.” He gently kissed my jaw as his hand wove itself into my hair. “Be my concubine, woman.”

I gasped as I froze in shock. “M-my lord!” I protested, knowing that I _couldn't_. I couldn't take him from his wife, couldn't handle being second-place for the rest of our lives. “Y-you’re getting married and she’s going to spend her life with you—”

“Don’t get the wrong idea,” he replied, using his hand to cup my chin and force me to stare with him. “I don’t have a choice in who to marry.” He sighed gruffly. “You don’t have to agree to be my concubine, and I won't blame you if you don't, but that’s the best I can offer you now.”

He sighed, and I swore I heard him add, "I would have offered you the world, if I could have."

I couldn’t help the tears that fell from my eyes. “B-but…” I couldn’t bring myself to agree, but how I wanted him! But I was a temple girl, of low birth, and where I came from, people didn't take multiple wives. It felt like I was stealing, and even if I hadn't ever met the woman he was going to marry, I felt terrible for doing that to her.

Worse still, the vassals didn’t like me, and they wouldn’t like his decision. What I could do best with my love was protect him, forever, and love him from afar as he married someone else. That way, he fulfilled his duty to his father, and the vassals couldn't argue that Nobukatsu had become weak, shameful.

He gently stroked my hair. “I cannot stop my wedding,” he said a few moments later. “But you will be the one I share my life with, the only one I love.” He gently kissed me, over and over again, from my lips to my eyes to my cheek. “I want to be with you because I love you.” He briefly smiled that soft smile at me, and I felt all my resolve crumble at the smile I fell in love with. “Please stay with me. I need you; I’ve always needed you. Please.” His voice cracked slightly, and I swore I saw a tear escape his eye as I stared into his hopeful face.

My entire resolve crumpled right then.

“I-I will,” I said, pressing my forehead to his, knowing I could never leave him now. I loved him too much to even try. “I know I can never be your wife, but I’ll love you with everything I have! I promise!” I added, hoping to make him give me that smile again.

“Someday, you’ll be mine in every way; I’ll convince them of it,” he said roughly. “But for now, I’ll love you with everything I have and wait for the day I can make you my wife.”

He pulled me closer, until I was straddling his lap, and I heard him add in a soft, broken tone, “Just don’t ever leave me. I’ll take on the world for you, woman, as long as you’re here to love me.”

I knew then that everything was going to work out in the end.


End file.
